


Tired

by misckpopstuff (Sphenimersus)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/misckpopstuff
Summary: Sighing, Youngbae leans into the crook of Seungri’s neck. Breathing in the scent, he feels the younger wrap an arm around his shoulders. He smiles, scooting in closer to relish in the wondrous scent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1113664/tired-baeri-bigbang-fluff-seungri-taeyang).  
> Originally posted on April 13th 2016.
> 
> Because I got some Baeri feels after seeing the M Countdown comeback interview. This is set where no one in BigBang is dating any other idol. Also background Todae because they were definitely eyeing each other.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** By no means do I wish for Min Hyorin and Dong Youngbae to not be together. I think they are adorable as a couple, but for the purpose of my writing of my delusional ships, they are not dating. I also set what rooms they’re in based on the convenience for the ships. Thanks for understanding~
> 
> If anyone else has written something similar to this, then I do not know of its existence yet. Therefore, this is not related to the similar writings in any way or form other than similar ideas developing.

They’re at the M Countdown with their comeback. Tired and exhausted is what they all feel at the moment. Jiyong puts a shoulder over Youngbae, which he didn’t really mind. He lets the younger drape over him for the moment.

Soon, Jiyong lets go, giving Youngbae some room to breathe. Youngbae breathes deeply, forcing a smile despite only wishing for  bed to sleep in. He turns to the maknae, wondering how the youngest can survive with barely an hour or two of sleep.

Sighing, Youngbae leans into the crook of Seungri’s neck. Breathing in the scent, he feels the younger wrap an arm around his shoulders. He smiles, relishing in the wondrous scent. He idly thinks in discontent, _Why is everyone taller than me? Whatever, works to my advantage._

Honestly, Youngbae would fall asleep while taking in the scent of _Seungri_ , but it would be a bad idea to simply collapse on stage. He snuggles in even closer, hearing the cheers. _But the screams aren’t louder than when Jiyong and Seungri hug._ It kind of disappoints Youngbae, how blind most people are to his and Seungri’s relationship. Still, he’s a bit proud that they managed to hide their relationship in this industry that constantly looks into their private life.

Later, there will probably be some scolding about showing “too much affection”, but Youngbae really doesn’t care at the moment. Plus, it’s not like the other members don’t show a lot of affection to each other. It’s never pointed out when they do it. Only Youngbae. Because he’s the one that has to shoulder the reputation of being the “Good Boy” in BigBang. Plus, he’s never been extremely fond in initiating skin contact. (Well, neither is Seunghyun, but Daesung seems to be a slight exception. And of course, there’s Jiyong, but everyone already knows them as friends for fifteen years.)

_Bitter, I definitely feel bitter,_ Youngbae internally groans as his smile for the cameras continues to grow stiffer. _Soon, soon, we’ll be back at the hotel._

But not soon enough. Hours later, the group of five return to the hotel they’re currently staying at after their managers dropped them off.

It’s obvious that their schedule has taken its toll on the five men. Especially considering how Seungri’s usual loud and optimistic air is now dampened by complaints of wanting a bed right this moment.

They each enter their respective rooms: Jiyong with a room all to himself. Seunghyun and Daesung sharing, and finally, Youngbae monitoring the maknae, Seungri. (Why? Because he’s viewed as the most responsible. Not that Youngbae actually minds because then the two could have more “quality time” together. It’s only sleep, really.)

“Hyung,” Seungri hugs Youngbae from behind. “Are you okay?”

Youngbae nods, “Yes. Thank you, Ri.” He leans back into the touch, satisfied for the moment. “Let’s go to bed.”

“Mmkay,” Seungri sniffs the elder’s hair. He lets go and begins to change as Youngbae casually strips to his boxers. As hot and sexy the shorter is, Seungri really is too tired to do anything. And if the sleepy smile Youngbae is giving him is anything to go by, then the elder definitely only wants to cuddle.

Youngbae reaches his suitcase and slips on a pair of sweatpants. He sits on the bed and gets comfortable, wrapping himself in the blanket.

Seungri smiles fondly. The elder is usually extremely mature, but once he’s tired, he becomes absolutely adorable. He hears the honey voice rasp out, “C’mon, Ri. Let’s cuddle.”

“Mmkay,” Seungri repeats his earlier sentiment. He slips on a loose t-shirt and snuggles aainst Youngbae’s smaller stature. He softly thinks aloud, “We should take a shower.”

“Tomorrow,” Youngbae sleepily replies.

Seungri nods, “G’night, hyung.” Soon his light snores fill the room.

“Sweet dreams, Ri,” Youngbae answers as he allows the soft sound of the younger lull him into the much needed sleep.


End file.
